


Be My Pet

by imaginefishes



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Animal Play, Blow Jobs, Bunny Play, Butt Plugs, Demon Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gentle Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginefishes/pseuds/imaginefishes
Summary: Lucifer’s been stressed recently. You took it upon yourself to help him relax.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 174





	Be My Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Lucifer! I guess I missed the date in Japan, but at least it's still 6/6 for me here :)

The dining table was quiet, everyone having just been scolded by Lucifer. Even though it was Mammon who had flung a spoonful of eggs at him, none were safe from the chiding of his sharp tongue, having to endure a complete, hour-long lecturing session first thing in the morning. Now, a tense atmosphere hung around us, no one daring to speak or to move.

Lucifer stood up all of a sudden, wordlessly leaving the room, not even bothering to push in his chair like he usually would. Once he was out of sight, it was as though we all let out a collective sigh of relief, leaning back onto our chairs and resuming breakfast.

“Man, Lucifer’s been really crabby recently!” Mammon complained, reaching over to grab another pancake to add to his stack of three.

“Isn’t he always like that?” Levi responded, not looking up from his D.D.D which he had immediately taken out once Lucifer had left. Knowing Levi, he’s probably rushing the new event in Mononoke Land or something.

“Nah, that was way worse! Didja see the look he had when he asked me to see ‘im in his room later? It gives me the creeps!” Mammon shuddered just as he finished his meal and stood up.

“Well, you did just throw food at him for no reason,” Asmo replied, glancing over as he took a bite of his eggs. Mammon geared up to rebuke Asmo, but was cut off by Satan. 

“No, it’s worse.” Satan replied as he stood up, getting ready to leave. “It made sense that he’d chastise Mammon, but he berated all of us out for no reason.”

As the demon brothers (except for Beelzebub, who was still wolfing down the leftover food, and Levi, who was so absorbed in his game you didn’t think he heard any part of what they were talking about) bickered back and forth regarding Lucifer’s emotional state, you spoke, interrupting their squabble. “I think he’s just stressed.”

Belphegor scoffed at that. “Please, MC. He’s always stressed. He’s just taking it out on all of us this time for who-knows-why.”

Another silence filled the room and the brothers, having finished their breakfast, filed out of the room one by one. First Mammon, then Levi, Satan, Asmo, Beel, Belphie… Most of them left without much acknowledgement other than “bye” and “see you later”, Levi even walking straight past you without a word, still focused on his game, but Satan threw a worried look back at you, as though persuading you not to do anything stupid. Now alone, you looked at everyone’s empty plates compared to the untouched food left on Lucifer’s, and sighed. He’d only drunk a single cup of black coffee this morning — was he really okay?  
\--

Soon, another school day at RAD was over. You headed back to the House of Lamentation, still ruminating over Lucifer’s situation. He really did seem extra stressed… Perhaps you could somehow help with that? The problem was how…

You sighed, driving the thought back into the back of your mind. You still had homework to do, and you’d rather not incur Lucifer’s wrath before you could help him unwind. You dropped your bag onto your bedroom floor, ready to begin another antagonising assignment on Devildom history.

… Or, that’s what you said you’d do, two hours ago, yet your paper remained blank. Frustrated, you jumped onto your bed, rolling over to play some music on Shi-otify. A mis-click brought the calendar app up on the forefront of the screen instead, and annoyed, you quickly returned to the home screen, but not before an upcoming holiday caught your eye. You entered the calendar app again, staring at the date.

Easter, huh?  
\--

With only a few days left to go to Easter, you had to act fast. Luckily, Akuzon was selling an Easter bundle for some “fun times” with your significant other. Well, you weren’t exactly in an exclusive relationship with him, but you were sure he’d enjoy this gift.

You cracked your knuckles, stretching as your purchase was confirmed. The app informed you that the delivery would be made in two days, and you smiled, excited to see how things would play out. Until then… you’d have to try your best to not irritate Lucifer any further. All of you had been on your best behaviour recently to avoid stepping on Lucifer’s toes, especially after you saw how pained Mammon was after his visit with Lucifer.

Usually, the lashes from his punishment would take about a day to heal, give or take, but this time, he’d limped around the house for a good few days. On the fourth day, you couldn’t bear the sight any longer and sought to treat him, and despite his very vocal objections, you found yourself sitting by Mammon with a tub of ointment you’d bought from a store down the street. Mammon looked at you while rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to come up with an excuse for you to go away, but you remained, stubborn as you were. Face red, he quickly unbuttoned his shirt and turned around. You gasped at the sight, looking at the copious deep gashes lodged within his back, wounds coloured an angry red and covered by splotches of blood clots.

You asked Mammon to lie prone on your lap, applying the ointment as gently as you could and reassuring him as he squeezed your free hand. You soothed Mammon afterwards, hugging him as he cried into your arms, releasing all the pain he’d been holding in for the past few days. Judging by how well you understood Mammon, you knew that he surely didn’t understand why Lucifer was being so harsh on him all of a sudden. It distressed you to see this lack of communication between brothers, especially since that lack of communication was hurting Mammon. You couldn’t help but hold a soft spot for the second-born, and as a result nearly ran to Lucifer’s room to yell at him. Thankfully, you didn’t, and instead comforted Mammon, the fury boiling in you nearly spilling over. You had known Lucifer was stressed, but you didn’t think he’d be losing control this easily. Looking at the agony Mammon was in had aggrieved you, and though it had strengthened your resolve to get Lucifer to loosen up, you were too looking for an apology. You now just had to hope that your plan would work.  
\--

“Hmm? What’s this, MC?”

You shoved the gift into Lucifer’s hands, looking up at him with as earnest an expression as you could, pouting and tugging at his sleeve to get him to open it. He sighed, rolling his eyes, but the corner of his lips turned up into a slight smile. His fingers worked quickly, soon untying the ribbon around the decorative plastic that covered the gift basket containing bunny-related sexual gear. Well, the bare minimum at least- just a headband and a tail buttplug. The bundle had even come with a collar, leash, some extra toys, and a complete set of waiter’s uniform, presumably for roleplay, but you decided that was too much for now. After all, Lucifer had to get used to this new dynamic of being on the bottom.

The look on his face changed drastically when his eyes laid on the gift, the original smile replaced at first by a look of confusion before he snapped his head up to scowl at you, “What is the meaning of this?” He growled, voice taking on a dangerous undertone. Panic penetrated your heart as he glared at you, dropping the basket as he balled his hands into tight fists.

You swallowed, trying your best to steady yourself. It was too late to back out now. You took a deep breath, slightly unnerved by the way he was glowering at you, but spoke nonetheless, hoping your intentions would get across. “Y-you’ve been really stressed recently, Lucifer,” You stammered out, seemingly shrinking further down into the ground the more you looked at him. He began to cut you off, but you silenced him, gripping his shoulders and moving closer towards him, your bodies a hair’s width apart.

“Don’t try to argue with me- you know it’s true,” You continued, speaking hastily to prevent him from getting a word in edge-wise. “I can see how RAD is bogging you down recently. You act like everything’s fine, but I can see that it’s not. You need to take a break, Lucifer.”

He sighed, but made no move to interrupt you. “Let me help you,” You urged, bringing your hands together to cup around his. The two of you stood frozen like that for a moment as Lucifer contemplated your offer, a deep frown on his face.

He sighed again. “Fine,” he said, shoulders relaxing as though all the built-up tension he’d been carrying was suddenly released. He reached down to grab the basket, resealing its contents before straightening up again. “But really MC, why did you have to do this at the academy?”

You smiled, not answering his question, turning away to head to your next class just as the bell rang.  
\--

You left RAD once your lessons ended, heading back to Lucifer’s room to wait for him, and to set up the scene while you were at it. Thankfully, Lucifer’s room was practically _primed_ for sex, and you really didn’t have to do much else. You lit a lavender-scented candle, placing it on the glass table before his bed by the bottle of lube you had known was in the bottom drawer of his dresser. Now that everything was in its place, you sat on Lucifer’s bed, about to send out a text to inform him of your plans.

The door clicked open before you could finish typing your message, and you looked up to see none other than Lucifer enter the room. He walked in, head still held high and a look of disdain in his eyes. Clearly he wouldn’t go down without a fight. He clutched the handle of the basket, handing it over to you with that same contemptuous expression he wore daily. You took in in your hand and placed beside you before standing up, leaning in to kiss him deeply. A small ‘oomph’ escaped his throat when you pressed your own lips against his, and as your hands lay on him gently, you felt the muscles in his shoulders relax. Your hands began to massage the knots in his back, and he sighed into the kiss, letting his guard down as he pulled away to look at you, a slight blush on his face.

You beamed at the sight, arm reaching out into the basket to grab the headband. He rolled his eyes the minute he saw that, but tilted his head down to let you put it on anyway. You smiled, ruffling his hair once it was fixed on. “Good Lucifer.”

He looked away and folded his arms, the blush on his face growing fiercer. You continued to pet his hair for a little while before introducing the next stage. “Now, Lucifer. Bunnies don’t wear clothes, do they?” You asked, a playful smirk on your face. His ears were tinged red at this point and if his blush could get any redder, it would have. He wordlessly began unbuttoning his jacket, the movement odd and jerky. This really wasn’t easy for him, huh? You reached out a hand to pet him, smiling.

He continued undressing, hands shifting down to loosen his belt, eyes never once meeting your gaze. You chuckled, gripping his chin with your hand, forcing him to look at you for a moment. His fingers which had been so deftly undoing his belt now froze, and he quickly averted his gaze again, eyes fixed on some unknown object in the distance. “Come on Lucifer, why won’t you look at your owner?” You whispered, leaning in as close as you could to blow a slight breeze right by his ear. A noticeable shiver ran through him, and he fumbled with his belt, fingers shaking, unable to work the buckle any longer.

You decided to help him, pulling him closer as you undid his belt, wrapping your arms around his waist to slide it out of his belt loops. In this close proximity, even the simplest act of removing his clothes felt so sensual, and he trembled at your touch, light caresses that barely grazed his skin as you removed his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt. You leaned in, peppering kisses onto his now exposed chest, trailing your lips down to his navel.

“MC…” he murmured, placing his hand in your hair.

“Shh,” you responded, fingers brushing along his abs. A smirk played on your lips, and you continued, “Bunnies don’t talk now, do they?”

He recoiled slightly at that statement, a frown quickly materialising on his face. “MC-” He began to argue, but you cut him off.

“Lucifer, do you trust me?” You looked deep into his eyes, a beautiful black abyss tinted with the slightest hint of red, voice taking on a pleading tone. “Please, just let me take care of you. And if any point in time would you like to stop, just say ‘vanilla’, and I’ll let you go. Is that okay, Lucifer?”

A moment’s silence passed before he sighed, nodding, resigning himself to be unable to speak for the next half an hour or so, give or take. A difficult task for the Avatar of Pride, no doubt, to hand himself over to be so completely and utterly vulnerable.

You stood on the tip of your toes, reaching up to kiss him on the lips, smiling reassuringly as you gently stroked his hair. You resumed your advances, starting from his lips, leading a string of kisses down to his neck, to his chest, taking a moment to tease his nipple, down his delicious washboard abs, back to where you were before he’d interrupted you.

You tugged at the waistband of the pants, pulling them down to the ground to reveal a tight black pair of briefs, a wet patch already formed and currently highlighting the bulge it was hiding. You smirked, leaning in to pull them down with your teeth, looking up at Lucifer’s quivering form. His cock sprung out once the fabric had been removed, an impressive figure on its own. You nestled your face in the crook between his crotch and thigh, licking a stripe down the side of his shaft. He groaned, throwing his head back as you began lapping at the head, licking up the thick liquid oozing from its tip.

You reached a hand back to grab his ass, groping at the flesh, making your way towards his hole to tease at its entrance. You reached out to grab the lube you had placed on the table earlier, squeezing a generous amount onto your fingers before slowly pressing them into his tight heat.

He sighed, a soft sound that would have easily been missed if you hadn’t been listening carefully. You smiled, pushing your finger in deeper to stretch his ass. You continued fucking your fingers into him slowly while you took his cock into your mouth, sucking gently. Before long you could feel the resistance in his sphincter give way and you slid his cock out of your mouth with a soft ‘pop’, stretching over to grab the plug from the basket before standing up.

Lucifer tensed up a little at the sight of the toy but you hushed him, stroking his hair with your free hand while the other inserted the toy into his ass. The plug slid in smoothly, only meeting a slight resistance at the base of the plug. It wasn’t fairly big anyway, most likely meant to be a beginner’s toy — perfect for your intentions today.

You stared at his face as you pushed the toy into him, observing the way his eyes fluttered, and you swore you could have heard the slightest whine escape his throat, but getting Lucifer to admit that would be as likely as Devildom freezing over. You decided to tease him a little, tugging and twisting at the plug, pressing its base against Lucifer’s rim, threatening to fall out. Though he made no sound of complaint, you could see his muscles tremble at the sensation.

You kneeled back down, returning your mouth to suck on his cock, taking it in little by little, slowly working your way up to the base. Your hand continued to play with the plug, pushing and pulling, driving the plug in as deep as you could before almost removing it entirely from his ass.

“Please, I’m going to come.” His voice was strained, nearly cracking from the pleasure he was experiencing. Huh. You thought he would’ve held out for longer, but this works too. Plus, though he had broken a rule, you simply let him, thinking of a way to use it as leverage later. You withdrew yourself from his cock, admiring the way it jutted up so proudly, as pretty as Lucifer himself. You stood up and guided him to lie on the bed, arms supporting himself and legs spread wide open (which had met some opposition from the demon, but you managed to convince him to do so anyway), before you too climbed onto the bed, kneeling in between his legs.

You began toying with the plug yet again, stretching his rim around the widest part of the plug before letting his ass swallow it back up.

“Look at that, Lucifer,” you murmured, plunging the plug deep into his ass, taking pride in the way it twitched around the intrusion. “Your ass is sucking it in so well. What a greedy little hole.” You punctuated the end of your sentence with a sharp thrust, causing Lucifer to let a moan rip from his throat.

Startled by the noise, you paused momentarily — that was the most attractive sound you have heard anyone ever make. Despite Lucifer’s efforts to hide himself behind his arm, you pulled it away, leaning in to watch his facial expressions, his cheeks burning from shame, breath hitching whenever you moved the plug _just_ right.

You dropped your mouth back onto his cock, forming a tight suction around it as you moved your head back and forth, tongue laving the underside of his cock. You cradled his balls with your other hand, massaging them tenderly as his hips began to stutter, signalling that he was close to the edge.

You took his entire length in your throat, thrusting the plug into him at the same time, feeling his balls tighten just as he came, flooding your throat with warm cum. He breathed heavily for the next few moments as you helped him come down from his high, slowly easing off as his breaths returned to normal.

You smiled at him, looking at him with adoration in your eyes as you cleaned him up.

Once you had thrown the wet wipes away, you returned to the bed, snuggling in closer with Lucifer. “So, that wasn’t bad right?”

“No, I suppose not.”  
\--

The next day at the breakfast table, you couldn’t help but sneak a glance at Lucifer every so often. He looked much more relaxed now, no longer frowning and snapping at everyone, a complete 180 from the days before.

“Hey, Lucifer, why’s it look like ya glowin’?”

“Yeah, Lucifer! It’s almost as if we’re back in the Celestial Realm again. Did you use the face mask I recommended you?”

“Oh, am I? I suppose I just got a good night’s rest. Here, have some more dried blackbelly newt legs, Mammon.”

Stunned by Lucifer’s actions, the table exploded into a cacophony of questions, and you bit back a smile, trying your best to act as innocent as you could, letting Lucifer deflect the questions instead.


End file.
